Wolfblood Past
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: The story of Daniel and Emma (Maddy's Parents) as teenagers/young adults. This is a group of unconnected oneshots which happen at different points, so may be slightly out of order (I will try to notify you of the location in the timeline). T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfblood Past**

**Summary: The story of Daniel and Emma (Maddy's Parents) as teenagers/young adults. This is a group of unconnected oneshots which happen at different points, so may be slightly out of order (I will try to notify you of the location in the timeline)**

Chapter 1: First Meetings

**A/N: Hello! This is the second story I've ever done for the Wolfblood fandom, the first multi-chapter, so go easy. Obviously this is the first in the timeline of the stories.  
>Keep on Reading<br>-ToAC**

**Ages- D:14, E:14**

Dan Smith rushed into school. Even though he was a Wolfblood, he was going to be late. If only he hadn't tried to investigate a scent that turned out to be just a rabbit. Plus, he overslept due to having to stay awake to make sure his mum and dad didn't escape the cellar. He pretty much charged into class. It was deserted. He stepped out and looked at the number. Realising his mistake, he went one more door down and walked in. Mr Noir was standing at the front  
>'Come on Daniel' He said. 'Take your seat.'<br>Dan sat down, next to Aelfric and Caitlin.  
>'Now, as I was saying' continued Mr Noir. 'We have a new member arriving today, so I want all of you to be nice to her.'<br>Just then, there was a knock on the door  
>'Come in' said Mr Noir.<br>The door opened and a girl walked in. She had short black hair, and grey eyes. The thing that caught Dan's senses was her smell. It was one he knew so well. It was, except for a minute difference, the same as his parents. She was a Wolfblood.  
>'Everyone, this is Emma. Emma, why don't you go sit next to Aelfric, he's the one with the black hair and green eyes.' Said Mr Noir<br>Emma did as she was told, shuffling to her seat. She was very timid, Dan noticed. For a split second, their eyes met, but she quickly looked away and sat down. Registration continued until the bell went.

At break, Aelfric was telling Dan about some TV show that was on, something about a weird man and a box of some kind. Dan didn't watch much telly, so he had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly, he detected Emma. She was looking the around the corridor, looking a bit lost  
>'Hey, Aelfric. I'm sorry to cut you off, but I've got to go.' Said Dan<br>'Oh its fine, Dan. I'll go find Caitlin.' Said Aelfric, heading off  
>Dan walked over to Emma and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around<br>'Oh hey-.' She said 'umm'  
>'Dan.' Said Dan<br>'Thanks. So, what do you want?' asked Emma  
>'Nothing much.' Replied Dan 'I just saw you looked lost and I thought I could help.'<br>'Oh, thanks. You don't have to' Replied Emma.  
>'Ah, but I want to.' Said Dan 'you know,' he whispered the next part 'one Wolfblood to another.'<br>Emma just smiled.  
>'Come on, then.' she said 'give me the tour'<br>Dan just chuckled and began to lead her around pointing out certain places.

That afternoon, Dan and Emma walked out of school. They saw both of their mums outside waiting by their cars (jeep in Dan's case), and they were talking and laughing.  
>The 2 teens walked up to them, and they stopped and turned to them<br>'Dan, meet Jane Preston. Her family recently moved to Stoneybridge.' Said Dan's mum  
>'I know, mam' said Dan, gesturing towards Emma. His mum looked and made the connection<br>'Ah, right.' She said. 'Anyway, we should be off.'  
>'Wait, Mum; can me and Emma meet at the café later around 5?' asked Dan<br>'I don't see why not. Is that okay with you, Jane?'  
>'Fine by me' Replied Emma's mum<br>'See you, then' said Emma  
>'Yeah.' Replied Dan<br>With that, Dan and his mum got in their car, along with Emma and her mum in theirs, and they headed home.

Later, at the café, Dan was waiting outside. His nose twitched and he turned round to see Emma standing behind him.  
>'Hey' he said<br>'Hey' she replied  
>They walked into the café and sat at a table. Jamie, the café owner, walked over to them<br>'Hey, Dan, Nice to see you. Who's this, a girlfriend?'  
>'No' said Dan and Emma at the same time, dragging out the O. 'We're just friends.'<br>'Ah, I'm only joking' said Jamie 'What would you like?'  
>The two placed their order and Jamie went about making it. Meanwhile, Aelfric and Caitlin walked in.<br>'Hey, Dan' Said Aelfric  
>'Who's this?' asked Caitlin.<br>'Ah, introductions. Caitlin, Aelfric, this is Emma, an old friend who recently moved here, and comes to our school. Emma, this is Aelfric and Caitlin, my two best, well only, friends at school. Well, until you came' said Dan  
>'Hey' the other 3 greeted each other. Caitlin and Aelfric sat on the other side of the table to Dan and Emma.<br>Jamie came, gave Dan and Emma, their food (Burgers for both). He then took Aelfric and Caitlin's orders and went to get them. Dan and Emma dove in, eating quickly, but slowing down when they looked up at their friends. Aelfric and Caitlin just laughed. Soon, they had their food and the 4 friends talked as they ate.  
>'So, Emma,' said Aelfric 'how long have you known Dan?' asked Caitlin<br>'Oh, about 10 years, we went to the same preschool.' Said Emma without hesitation. '_Clever liar, AND a confident one' _thought Dan  
>'Cool' Replied Caitlin. The four friends continued to talk until they finished their food. On the way out, Emma got a text from her mum. It read;<br>_Come to D's. They're holding dinner.  
>Mum xx<em>

Emma showed Dan, and he nodded. The two headed off, saying goodbye to their friends. On the way home, they just talked about random stuff. When they reached Dan's house, Dan's Mum opened the door. The two teens entered and took off their shoes and coats.  
>'I'm guessing you two have ate' Said Dan's Mum.<br>They nodded.  
>'OK,' replied Dan's mum 'Daniel, why don't you show Emma the lounge? You two make yourself comfy, maybe watch a film?'<br>'OK, mam.' Replied Dan, he led Emma in and through the door to the lounge.  
>They chose not to watch a film, in favour of talking.<br>'So,' began Emma 'How many times have you 'changed'?'  
>'None, you?' replied Dan<br>'Same' replied Emma. They were like this for an hour, asking questions to each other, and then Emma's mum came in.  
>'Emma, Daniel's parents have agreed to show us their safe room. You should come too' said her mum.<br>'OK' Replied Emma. The 2 teenagers followed Emma's mum out the room and Dan led them to the den. They found Dan's parents there, as well as Emma's dad. When they entered the den, Emma and her mum just gasped. Daniel and his parents exchanged smiles at their reactions.  
>"So you come in here every full moon?" Asked Emma's Dad<br>"Yeah. It's a safe place" replied Dan's dad  
>"That doesn't stop them trying to escape" chipped in Dan. This was met with laughter from both families.<br>After looking around the den for a while longer, they headed upstairs. Soon after, the Prestons left, and Dan headed to bed

**A/N: And done! Hope you enjoyed. For anyone interested, I also have a fictionpress account, and I am currently writing a werewolf story there. It's called 'Siblings of the Moon: Hunter, the Warrior'. Also, the new series is AWESOME, even without the Smiths (Just realised Dan has the same name as Dan from Bastille (My favourite band)). Anyway, please R&R, and I shall see you next time.**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The story of Daniel and Emma (Maddy's Parents) as teenagers/young adults. This is a group of unconnected oneshots which happen at different points, so may be slightly out of order (I will try to notify you of the location in the timeline). T to be safe.**

**Chapter 2: Full Moon**

**D:14 E:14**

Daniel and Emma were hyper. In fact, hyper was a massive understatement. The reason being their hyperness was that it was the day of the full moon, their first full moon. Currently, it was lunch break at Bradlington High. The 2 were sitting with Aelfric and Caitlin on an outside bench, and the group was talking. All of a sudden, a football hit Emma in the back of the head. Then came a jeer

"Newbie and the Loners" jeered Sam. Sam O'Connor was the school bully and constantly picked on the group. His lackeys, Jon and Jason, were with him. In reaction to the taunt, Emma began to growl and her eyes began to turn yellow. Seeing this, Dan grabbed her hand. This made Emma realise and she calmed down, her eyes returning to their normal colour. Lunch went on and soon after, the bell marked the start of the afternoon lessons. The first lesson of the afternoon, Art, went fine. The final lesson of the day was English, with Miss Drew. While the class wrote what they had to, Emma overheard Sam whispering  
>"I don't see why the newbie with that lot. They're losers. Guess she must be one then."<br>This pushed Emma too far. She got up and ran out of class. Dan got up  
>"I'll get her miss." said Dan, then he ran after Emma before the teacher could reply.<p>

Dan caught up with Emma in the forest near the school. He found her sitting, leaning against a tree. He sat next to her  
>"Are you alright, Emma?" asked Dan<br>"I'm fine" Replied Emma "Just… Annoyed"  
>"OK. What's the problem?" asked Dan<br>"It's Sam. He-" started Emma  
>"He's an idiot, and thinks he's more than he is, OK?" Interrupted Dan<br>"OK, but what do I do?" Asked Emma  
>"Tune him out, just ignore him. Anyway, come on. We need to head back" Said Dan<p>

The 2 made it back to school quickly. When they got back to their English class, however, everyone had left. Miss Drew was talking to Mr Noir.  
>"Ah, Daniel, Emma. Nice to see you back" Said Mr Noir "Daniel, you can leave, I just need a quick chat with Emma about her… outburst earlier"<br>Daniel nodded and left, he stood outside, listening to the conversation. He heard Emma explain everything that happened, and soon she was out of the classroom  
>"OK, Emma. Remember to tell me if anything like that happens again, or your teacher, for that matter." Said Mr Noir. Emma smiled and nodded in reply. When the 2 left, they found their mums waiting in the car park.<br>"What took so long?" Asked Dan's mum  
>"Long story" replied both teens<br>The adults left it at that. The 2 families got into their respective cars and left for home, and to get ready for that night.

Later, the Smiths were all ready for the moon, and the sun was just beginning to set. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Dan answered it and was met by the 3 members of the Preston family. Dan's mum told him that she had invited them to spend the moon with the Smiths. After a chat where Dan and Emma asked about what would happen, the 2 families headed downstairs to the den. After locking up, the group formed a small circle. Soon, the change took place and Dan and Emma were wolves for the first time. The night was filled with the 6 messing around in the den, then Dan and Emma had to sleep, due to exhaustion. The night passed swiftly on

**A/N: And scene! Hope you enjoyed this. Now, Here's something I don't do often, I'll reply to reviews…  
>wolf200: Hope you enjoyed this, and it was worth the wait. Also, thanks<br>wxlfblxxd: Glad to be of service  
>Guest: I'll try. Might not be the best (I'm not good at that type of thing, really<br>wolfblood lover AND doctor Who fan: Read the summary! They're teenagers! I won't do that in this story, maybe another though. Who knows?**

**Requests are always welcomed, especially from dedicated fans. Please PM me or use the review, though PM will be more efficient.  
>Final two things. First, Wolfblood Series 3 finale! It was brilliant! Also, Siwan Morris in Doctor Who! She plays Ceri in Wolfblood and Maebh's mum in Doctor Who (The forest episode (Last saturday's))<br>Anyway, remember to R and R, and, as always  
>Keep on reading<br>-ToAC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Missing person**

It all seemed a regular Saturday. Dan got up, walked downstairs, and had a bit of breakfast. He needed back upstairs, and got changed. At that moment, he got a text from Emma.

_Our tree_, 15 mins it read

_Why_ texted back Dan

_Just come_ replied Emma

_Fine_ Replied Dan. He grabbed his keys and his coat, then left, leaving his parents a note. He sprinted to the tree. It was where Dan had calmed Emma down after Sam annoyed her. When he got there, he found Emma, slumped on the side, head in her knees

"Emma! Are you alright?" Said Dan. Emma looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying. Dan rushed up to her

"Hey. What's wrong?" Asked Dan

"It's my sister" said Emma

"What about her?" Asked Dan

"She's gone, Dan. She's vanished" answered Emma

"What? How? Why?" Said Dan

"I don't know. She had just got her senses, and she was... She was dabbling"

"In what?" Asked Dan

"She called it Eolas." Said Emma. Dan knew what Eolas was. He once tried it, but was scorned by his parents. It was dangerous, especially to younger wolves.

"Oh, Emma" said Dan comfortingly. He gave her a friendly hug. They stood up and Dan walked her back to her house, then he went home. He explained what was going on to his parents, who then drove to the Prestons' house and helped the search effort. They spent the rest of the day looking everywhere they could for Emma's sister. However, she was nowhere to be found. From that day on, Emma never used Eolas or Ansin again. Dan did all he to help Emma over the next few days, until Emma was alright. Her sister never returned to Stoneybridge.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for this being short but I just wanted to get it out there. Now, you have a choice of what the next chapter will be about. There are 2 options;**

**Dan's Birthday**

**OR**

**Them becoming a couple**

**The poll will run for one week from this chapter's publish, and will be on my profile. The winning choice will be chapter 4, and the losing will be chapter 5. I'll do a poll every 2 chapters from now on. Hope you enjoyed this. Remember to vote, and R&R. And, as always**

**Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**


End file.
